leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Twin Shadows
* is gold efficient, without its active. }} Similar Items }} Notes * The ghosts have a movement speed of 667, and can go up to 4000 units away. * If no enemy champion is alive when the item is activated, the ghost will look around for 3 seconds and then despawn. * Champions who are stealthed at the moment is activated will not be targeted or chased by the ghosts. ** However, if a ghost has locked onto a champion that then proceeds to enter stealth before the ghost makes contact, the ghost will continue to chase until its duration ends or the champion leaves stealth. * If the champion using dies when ghosts are active and they fail to reach an enemy champion, they would return to where the owner died and remain idle until they expire. Strategy * Because the ghosts target the closest enemy champions even when you don't have sight of them, this item is an excellent scouting tool. * Its active can make it a useful item on mages that lack crowd control. * A well timed can negate the effect of a ghost coming into contact with a champion. * It is possible for both ghosts to hit the same champion, but the effect and duration is only refreshed. ** With this is mind, when chasing or being chased, you can try to soak up both ghosts to eliminate them as a threat. * Ghosts may not pass over any blocked terrain, such as , you may use this to your advantage to prevent the vision or slow effects for a time. Trivia * The summoned ghosts look somewhat similar to the jungle wraiths. * The item was originally called Wraith Collar. * Can be found in the shop by searching for "Spooky Ghosts" or "pee pee poo poo". * "Release The Hounds!", "Get Spooked!" or "Ghostbusters!" are phrases commonly shouted when Twin Shadows is activated. * On Twisted Treeline, and shared the same active and cooldown, even though the active wasn't named . * In the Crystal Scar, the ghosts gained bonus movement speed while moving over the Speed Shrines. Patch history + + = . * +60 ability power, +7% movement speed, +10% cooldown reduction. * Summons 2 ghosts for 6 seconds that seek out nearby enemy champions (4000 range). Ghosts, on contact, and enemy champion by 40% for seconds (90 second cooldown). * All maps. ;V5.22 - Removed * Removed from the game. * Replaced by . ;V5.2 * Combine cost increased to from . Total cost unchanged. ;V4.15 * Fixed a bug where the spooky ghosts from Twin Shadows would sometimes not path correctly into bushes to tag enemies. ;V4.8 * Now detects traps. ;V4.5 * + + = ** + + + = ** + + + = * Ability power increased to 80 from 50. * +40 magic resistance. * +10% cooldown reduction. * Ghosts now return to the wielder if they fail to hit a champion and reduce Hunt's cooldown by 40 seconds each (20 seconds on Crystal Scar and Twisted Treeline). ;V3.14 * + + + = . ** + + = . ;V3.13 * Map-specific version added for Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar. ;V1.0.0.154 * Ability power reduced to 40 from 50. * Magic resistance increased to 40 from 30. * Movement speed increased to 6% from 5%. ;V1.0.0.152 Added * + + = . * +50 ability power, +30 magic resistance, +5% movement speed. * Summons up to 2 invulnerable ghosts for 6 seconds to seek the two nearest enemy champions. If they touch an enemy champion, they slow his Movement Speed by 40% and reveal him for seconds (120 second cooldown). }} References cs:Twin Shadows de:Zwillingsschatten es:Sombras Gemelas fr:Ombres Jumelles pl:Bliźniacze Cienie ru:Две тени zh:Twin Shadows Category:Ability power items Category:Movement items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Slow effect items